


Anyone interested in helping Beta?

by Perturbation12



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Butcher Neil Josten, Butcher!Neil, M/M, Neil Josten as Nathaniel Wesninski, Raven Neil Josten, Raven!Neil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:08:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25684783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perturbation12/pseuds/Perturbation12
Summary: I am writing a fic and was wondering if anyone is interested in helping me out?UPDATE:I have found a Beta for my fic called Muffled Screams! I would just completely take this page down but I would like to leave it up in case anyone is looking for someone to beta their work or if I have another work in the future! I wish everyone a wonderful day!
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 18
Kudos: 19





	Anyone interested in helping Beta?

Hello! I am currently putting together an AFTG fic and was wondering if anyone would be interested in editing or helping me organize the story?

I have a plan mostly laid out for the timeline and I know where I would like the plot to go but I am open to any suggestions! This fic is planned to be multiple chapters (I’m not sure how many because I am not sure where to separate chapters yet) This fic also has the potential to become a series

Haha... I also do realize there is a large chance that no one will actually see this or there will be very little interest in my story but I still would love to try :)

This fic is so far planned to go along the lines of Neil as a Raven and eventually the Butcher. So if anyone is interested in those types of fics that’s where I’m headed. 

If anyone is interested in helping or honestly just the story in general please let me know! I am also happy to answer any questions... if anyone even has questions Lol :)

Thank you for reading all that (if you did) I am excited!!

-Also I have included some tags that I plan to include in the actual fic but I will probably add more-


End file.
